


That 'Not-So-Usual' Night

by ricebelt



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricebelt/pseuds/ricebelt
Summary: On the last night of their long tour, Mamamoo and the staff are going to go out to celebrate. But it looks to Kim Yongsun that Moonbyuli has other plans when she finds her almost asleep...





	1. Chapter 1

It was the last night of their two-week concert tour and Moonbyuli was absolutely exhausted. After their performance, their managers had wanted to go out drinking to celebrate. And while Moonbyul was certainly grateful to the whole crew for organising such a smooth tour, the thought of spending at least another three hours awake and away from a nice, comfy bed just didn't sit well with her aching body.

Straight after leaving the stage, she'd walked back to the changing room to seek out several iced cold packs for her tender joints and muscles. Hwasa, Wheein and Yongsun had soon followed, not too far behind and began congratulating each other on such a successful night.  
Byuli sat, laid back as far as her chair would let her with her eyes closed while she listened to the pleasant sound of her friends' boisterous voices. Little did she know that Yongsun had turned to congratulate her but instead stopped and watched the woman's weary form with a small smile.

Byuli had her whole body stretched out from head to toe. She no longer took up her own prep area but was lounged across the adjacent seat where Yong had prepared earlier that evening. It was slightly adorable.  
The makeup artists had done a particularly outstanding job tonight, however, like after most concerts much of that effort would soon be washed away with the rest of the grime and dried sweat in a long, warm shower.

For now though, Yongsun admired the way Byul's long, pale neck glinted under the light; a combination of perspiration, makeup and glitter leftover from the final encore. She could still hear the thunderous cheering faintly in the back of her mind. This evening had been amazing. And she was certain that she and the rest of the girls would find sleep very easily tonight. But maybe not just yet...

Yong was jolted out of her musings when Wheein jumped on her back, almost toppling her she was so weak. "Let's PARTYYYYYY!!! Drinks with the unnieeeeees!!" Wheein shouted, to which Hyejin whooped and yelled, pulling Wheeny out the door and down the hall. Yong turned to watch them leave down the corridor and could not- for the life of her- understand where they still got their energy from. She tried to remember if she had been like that at their age, but couldn't really recall.  
All was slightly more quiet in the room now, and this prompted Yong to look back towards her best friend. And who would've guessed it. Yong smiled tenderly as she reached for her phone to text manager-nim and the girls, her eyes not leaving the woman yawning in her sleep even once.

...

Byuli doesn't remember how they got home. Just getting in a cab and somehow now, being gently guided into her bedroom. But Byuli knows the warm fingers against her shoulder blades are Yong's; they're comfortable and reassuring so, she doesn't need to turn around. Too tired to anyway. Her Unnie gently nudges her towards the bed while softly murmuring what Byuli thinks is supposed to be teasing. But it's not really, she can tell by Yongsun's tone that it's more nurturing than anything.  
Yong stops her beside the mattress before lifting the covers so she can sit her down. Byuli likes the routine they've somehow created on nights like this.

When one of them is pracically dead after a long day, there is a silent agreement that the other will help them to bed, making sure they have everything they need. Byuli is sure that before meeting Yong, there was many a morning where she woke up dehydrated or with smudged makeup around her eyes. Now, all Yong has to do is silently lift her arms as a gesture for Byul to follow, which she does (thankfully, she's not fully asleep yet). She can hardly keep her eyes open but the feeling of Yong removing her shirt keeps her from falling into the unconscious.

Warm, slight hands at her sides lift the fabric from her and where the cool air touches her skin, she shivers slightly. Fingers deftly but gently brush her blonde bangs to one side. And then a pause, almost as if her friend has stopped to watch. But Byuli's too far gone to have much concentrated thought, and so it slips her mind when hot hands push against her shoulders to lay her back.  
The sheets beneath her are so soft and crisp she's sure that she groans a little. It feels like eternity and one whole instant while she's just laying there, letting the sink of the pillow and the lull of sleep take over.

She's almost gone.

She can still hear Yongsun's voice though.

...

"Byul-ah... Byul-ahh.... Byul..."  
It takes a couple tries now, but Byuli can still hear her as she slightly moves her head in recognition. She'd managed to get the woman into a taxi, up the two flights of stairs in their building, and onto her bed. Only now, Byul was still half-dressed and on the brink of unconsciousness. Which probably would've been fine, if, Yong didn't have these little but incredibly huge feelings for her best friend.

So, she couldn't really leave the blonde like that.

When Byuli finally acknowledged she'd heard Yongsun's voice, the elder tried asking whether she wanted her pants taken off or not. Moonbyul being her usual self when tired merely grunted what Yong assumed was an affirmative. She couldn't really tell either way.  
She sighed and shook her head. Byulyi could be so.... Infuriating sometimes.

But in a good way.

She smiled and continued undressing her friend.

 

In hindsight, everything would've gone smoothly as per usual that night if it weren't for Moonbyul's fidgeting. As Solar moved her hand to reach for the waistband on her friend's pants, Byul shifted onto her side, facing away from her. It startled Solar a bit, but not before the younger girl resettled and began snoring lightly. Solar was kind of exasperated now, her heartbeat a little more distinct. She stayed there for a moment though, and listened to the woman's gentle breathing. From this position she could not see her friend's face let alone reach her zipper. But the small rise and fall of soft, blonde locks across shoulders is angelic enough to calm Yongsun's firey nature and return some of her sensibility.

The only conclusion: she'll have to move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggle continues for Solar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd continue this and see where it goes.. hope you enjoy

Solar rose from her kneeling position beside the bed to stand, hovering over the sleeping girl. If she had not been focussed on the woman before her so much, she would've noticed the smallest increase in her heart rate and the thin clamminess building upon her palms. But all she could do was breathe and hope that Byulyi didn't somehow manage to have as bad timing as to wake up with Solar on top of her, in such a compromising position.  
She took one more deep breath, clenching her fists at her sides before moving towards the bed. She climbed onto the mattress, slowly and quietly, so as not to wake her friend. Nothing stirred, and Byul's breathing continued.

Solar stood there right beside her friend, on all fours, watching. She hung her head loathsomely.

She felt this situation was completely innapropriate and utterly awkward. But she was already there, and she was actually trying to be a good friend.  
Still her heart was beating quite strongly now.

Now, she could reach Byulyi's zipper. She leaned over the woman- still faced away from her- to grab the tiny, metal coupling, but it slipped. That's when she noticed the mild sheen of sweat on her hands and how it now, had spread to her chest and neck. She felt hot and stifled. She should finish this quickly. She tried again for the zipper, it slipped again. She was getting more frustrated and panicked now but managed to grasp it and get a good grip on her third try. Panting and a little crazed, there was no way she was letting it go now. This much, she thought, had surely already taken too much effort.

She had the zipper in both her hands and quickly gave it a small tug. It didn't budge.

She yanked it a little harder.

Nothing.

Again.

It moved!

But only for so long, as Solar eased it further to find that it had once again, gotten stuck. 'WHAT A CHEEKY B-.......!'  
She was so outraged and fixated on the tiny object that she almost forgot about the person connected to it. Luckily- before she could rip it off and send it flying across the room- she remembered Byulyi was still attached to it. And while she was in the process of calming herself for the sake of Moonbyul's peaceful rest, wouldn't you know it? That said woman, once again, began to move.

Yongsun was wide-eyed, her face twitching with un-vented anger; on the brink of insanity. She too, was utterly exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Luckily, Byulyi had moved so that she was resting on her back now. This would probably be easier for Yong anyway. All she had to do was-....  
'No.' That was her immediate response to the sudden thought that had popped inside her head. But... It was likely the fastest way she was going to get this done. And this was just getting ridiculous now.

So, Solar moved up and onto her best friend.

 

Super flustered now, Yongsun straddled Byulyi's delicate thighs, just below her fair, exposed waist. If someone had walked into the room right now- with a red-faced Yongsun knelt over a shirtless MoonByulyi, in nothing but a bra and a pair of tight, worn jeans- this would not appear especially friendly and platonic.

Solar shook the thought away and swallowed. Her throat was so dry.

Once more (hopefully for the last time), she pinched the zip between her thumb and forefinger. She couldn't look at Byuli's soft, sweet face while she did this so, she looked down and closed her eyes.

 

Her heart was about to explode.

 

Then, ever so gently, she pulled.

 

Like a sick joke, it slid the rest of the way all too easily. But Solar just breathed a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wowee! It's been a hot minute hasn't it? It sure has for our Solar. I feel guilty about leaving her hanging, suspended in that moment lol. Oh well, let's get this story back on track for her.

After all the turmoil and trouble she'd gone to this far, Yongsun really hoped that the rest of this somehow, no longer menial task would be finished quick and smoothly from here on out. However, even after being able to get Byulyi's zipper down, she couldn't relax for long.

Suddenly, the sleeping woman inhaled then, paused for a bit- while Solar stayed wide-eyed and as still as possible- then she released a long exhale; smiling faintly. Like she was dreaming of something. Or someone... Either way, it made her cheeks really puffy. Yong thought she looked cute like this; when Byul was being her usual cheeky and playful self. But now, she thought she looked beautiful.

With her gentle expression, borne from blissful unawareness. Her long, delicate lashes, like inked feathers. Her soft, wispy sideburns; strands of clouds you could float on. And her lips. Pale in colour- at the moment- but no less inviting and sweet looking...

Yongsun could easily tell why all the boys and girls had a crush on Moon Byulyi..

Just as her namesake implied, Byulyi was akin to a star, as if she had fallen straight from the heavens above. From somewhere Yongsun could only ever dream of being. In these quiet moments,- that seemed to be happening more often than not lately- Yong saw a side to Byul that (she believed) very few others would ever see. Moon Byulyi was one of the most precious living things on Earth. A warm bundle of light and joy, kindness and reassurance. Honesty and loyalty.

In Yong's eyes, Byulyi was a goddess.

Her goddess.

Yongsun bit her lip at the loose thought. She mustn't get distracted. Byulyi really could've woken up just then. Then where would she be? What would've happened between them? She couldn't really tell how Byul would react but it would've been astonishingly awkward, that's for sure.

The amount of times she had tried to imagine how telling Byulyi her feelings would go down was innumerable now. But there were too many things that could go wrong, and so little sign from the other woman that made her feel entirely sure about telling the truth.

Reality hit again and the room suddenly felt uncomfortably cooler. Once again, probably from all of her sweating... Why did she sweat so much?? That was a pondering for another time though as Yongsun immediately realised that her struggle hadn't even really begun (despite all she had done so far). Now that the zip was undone, she had to pull Byulyi's- super tight, super skinny- pants all the way down.

Solar scrunched her face in discomfort and agony as she looked up to the ceiling. Calling on those supposed 'heavens', if they really were there. She wanted to groan aloud as well, but that would probably be too loud. When would she catch a break?

Deciding it was now or never (because she really could be there all night if she chose to procrastinate any longer), Yongsun shifted her hands so that they rested just above the waistband of Byulyi's jeans. Her eyes squeezed shut. She was so flustered now. She felt the slight pointyness of Byul's hips poking against the butt of her palms and swallowed. Ever so slowly she curled her fingers over the edge of the fabric, trying not to touch any more skin than was necessary. Still, once they were on the underside, between cool material and soft skin, she couldn't help noticing the faint warmth radiating from the small patch of Byulyi's exposed abdomen. With each exhale, the heat seemed to build and then recede, making Yong feel even more weak.

She didn't want to accidentally brush the girl and wake her, so she told herself she had to look where her hands were moving now. And yet, still, the sight was no less fraying on Yong's nerves. She, and every other person on the planet who knew Byulyi, knew how much she prided herself on her physical form.

For years the woman had maintained a body that most could only dream of; but not without immense and consistent effort, hence the pride. Byul had told her how hard dieting had been when she started, not as much the hunger surprisingly but, the fact that she wasn't able to see her friends that much. After being told to lose weight at her trainee interview, she had set her sights on slimming down and nothing else. She also said it had been really lonely for a while, that she didn't think she could go back to that. Luckily they didn't have to, what with choreography practice every other day and all the concert events. However, when Yong heard this, she'd felt her heart pang in sympathy. But Byul had been quick to brush off the seriousness of the conversation with a joke and a smile before she could say anything. 

Nonetheless, despite all the hardship Byulyi had gone through, she HAD 'reaped the rewards', so to speak. And so when Yongsun looked down, she knew what she'd find, but she still was nowhere near prepared for the sight.

Just below her hands that still held the open flaps of Byulyi's jeans was a vast expanse of light, delicate skin. Like milky porcelain, Byul's stomach seemed taut with marble-like muscle and soft, pudge all at the same time. There also seemed to be an entirely unfair hint of shimmer on her stomach. Most likely perspiration from all the drinking earlier that night... it made her body look like the vampires from that movie she'd seen a while ago... She was iridescent. 

While Byulyi breathed gently in her slumber, Yong watched with fine detail how tender streams of muscle underneath pulled and contracted; strong and agile, painting moving shadows on her toned body.

She wanted to touch. She knew she shouldn't. But it wasn't like Byulyi didn't touch her all the time. She knew this was kind of different but...

...

 

She gave in. 

Just in a second. 

She snapped.

And reached out.

Just slightly. She stretched the digits of one hand out to smooth along the plains of muscle. But instead of finding cold, hard rock beneath her fingers, (like she'd somehow imagined) she found a pillowy landscape of dips and rises, all soft and warm to the touch. She was cautious and quick, but still curious and thorough. Discovering as much as she could. Learning everything there was to learn. And when Yong really thought about it, it only seemed the most fitting for Byulyi. Afterall, this 'cool girl crush' was really just a big, gooey marshmallow on the inside.

Byul moved beneath her. Breathing in. And out. She did not stir. The smile still faint on her face. 

Everything else was still.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I'm still working on but I got impatient and decided to post it in chapters. Please feel free to leave me feedback, thankyou!!!


End file.
